El final de nuestra historia
by chipikroou
Summary: Mis ojos no dan crédito al escenario y mi corazón se obstina por negar la realidad a la que no pretende acoplarse. Si bien la guerra ha concluido, el ambiente está pesado, la atmósfera muy tensa, mucho más que en batalla. ¿Tiene alguien idea de como me siento? Probablemente, aunque siento que no, yo no perdí solo a mi camarada... ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Este es el adiós, Neji.


_El mundo de Naruto y sus personajes, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

_El final de nuestra historia._

Aun no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado.

Mis ojos no dan crédito al escenario y mi corazón se obstina por negar la realidad a la que no pretende acoplarse. Ajena a las conversaciones que me rodean, simplemente me dedico a llevar a cabo mi tarea, acompañada de una muchacha de la roca, estamos en la cafetería, somos las encargadas de servir la comida. Ella lo hace porque le fue asignada esta tarea, yo lo hago porque creí que sería una manera de alejarme de todo por unos momentos, creí que servir comida me ayudaría a olvidar.

Más no fue así.

Si bien la guerra ha concluido, el ambiente está pesado, la atmósfera muy tensa, mucho más que cuando estábamos en el campo de batalla. Y yo me pregunto, mientras dejo caer un poco de arroz sobre el bento de una mujer, cuándo irá a terminar todo eso y pienso que no será pronto; es demasiada la sangre que mancha los suelos, son demasiadas las lágrimas que aguardan por ser derramadas, son muchos los días de luto que un no se han vivido.

– Ya es mi turno, Tenten-san.

Desvío la mirada y me topo con un muchacho que no reconozco, el solo me sonríe amablemente, y yo finjo que mi sonrisa es sincera. Le entrego los utensilios y me desembarazo de aquella tarea, la cual no cumplió las expectativas e ignorando el plato que me es ofrecido, porque sinceramente no siento apetito, me alejo de mi puesto de trabajo. Camino entre las personas, guardando silencio, sin sonreír, no hay ánimos para eso.

Estoy consciente de todas las familias que de encuentran rotas, todos los equipos que ahora están incompletos, todas las familias que esperan a que el padre vuelva, sin saber que este jamás lo hará; más no tengo ojos para el dolor ajeno, no, en estos momentos me permito ser egoísta y fijarme solamente en lo que siento y en lo que yo quiero o necesito. Así que sin pensarlo, esquivo a la gente que va y a la que viene, con un solo propósito en mi mente.

Despedirme de ti.

¿Tiene alguien idea de como me siento? Probablemente, aunque siento que no. Yo no perdí solo a un camarada, perdí a mi mejor amigo, a mi ejemplo a seguir, a mi apoyo, al hombre del que estaba enamorada y a mi novio. Todos reunidos en la misma persona: Hyuuga Neji. Así que, sí, estoy segura que son pocos los que se sienten como yo y no me alegro, este es un vacío que no le deseo a nadie, esto es algo que duele y cala hasta los huesos, que debilita y vuelve pesado el cuerpo.

¿Cómo estarán Lee y Gai-sensei? Ah, no quiero ni imaginarlo, devastados debe ser poco.

Por fin salgo del enorme tenderete dedicado al comedor, una cruda brisa con aroma a sangre y tierra me recibe de lleno al salir, me envuelve en la miseria y el dolor que acarrea consigo y hace que mi corazón se apriete un poco más. Ha sido difícil librar la batalla, pero yo creo que lo más difícil es esto que apenas comienza y a lo que yo llamo realidad. La realidad de que esa persona ya no está, de que debes acoplarte a la vida, seguir adelante, enfrentar... superar.

¿Pero realmente podremos superar?

No lo se, solo el tiempo dirá, más en estos momentos yo siento que el dolor jamás acabara y me veo obligada a cruzarme de brazos en un intento por mantenerme en pie y no llorar amargamente.

Porque tú ya no estás.

Y ahí está tu familia, un grupo muy sobrio que permanece fuera de la morgue improvisada, rodeados en ese aire de elegancia que no pierden ni bajo estas extremas circunstancias. Hiashi está alejado del resto, Hinata se encuentra recargada a él, las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, la mirada perdida, el dolor palpable en un aura invisible que trasmite sin ser consciente. Y entonces lo recuerdo, aquel día, poco antes de la guerra, ¿lo recuerdas Neji? Porque yo no lo olvido.

Estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento, observando a Lee hacer una de sus exhaustivas series de abdominales. Yo estaba muy nerviosa por este asunto de la guerra, porque de los tres, yo soy la más débil. Levanté la mirada y observé tu rostro sereno, tan lleno de paz, que por un momento me hiciste olvidar todas mis dudas.

– ¿Qué crees que ocurra en la guerra, Neji?

– No lo se, cualquier cosa podría pasar.

– ¿Crees que muchos morirán?

Tú permaneciste en silencio, antes de voltear a verme y asentir, serio, sereno, como siempre.

– Será una guerra, muchos morirán.

Tus palabras golpearon con fuerza mi pecho, más preferí tragarme el miedo que sentía y seguir usando ese tono despreocupado, como si yo también estuviera tan tranquila como tu lo estabas.

– Neji… si yo muero, ¿prometes que te encargarás de que mi madre reciba su pensión?

Tú volteaste a verme, con un brillo preocupado en tus ojos y negaste; yo simplemente junté las cejas, confundida, exigiendo una respuesta a semejante barbarie, la cual, sinceramente jamás esperaría de ti, más tú me tranquilizaste de inmediato, con esa sonrisa ladina casi inexistente.

– No será necesario, no vas a morir, me encargaré de eso. Pero, si a mi me pasa algo, promete que cuidarás de Hinata-sama, el tiempo que tarde en pasar lo peor.

Aun recuerdo el reclamo que siguió.

– ¿Qué acaso no piensas en mi, Neji? ¿En que me dolerá si te pierdo?

– Claro que si, lo pienso todo el tiempo. Pero siempre voy a estar contigo, Tenten, quizá no en cuerpo, más en esencia.

¿Lo recuerdas, Neji? Ahora entiendo, tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, sabías de antemano que te ibas a sacrificar.

Limpio una de las lágrimas que se resbala por mi mejilla y con una mano retiro la 'puerta' de la 'morgue'. Y ahí estás, tendido en el suelo, con manchas de sangre que no limpiaron bien, tu rostro tan sereno como otrora lo estaría me hace creer que pronto abrirás los ojos y sonreirás tras observarme durante unos momentos, que tu voz volverá a resonar y entonces yo me sonrojaré un poco.

Pero eso no va a pasar, lo se, y solo atino a acariciarte la mejilla, antes de dejar que las lágrimas que he reprimido empapen mis mejillas.

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que esto fuera diferente! Nuestra despedida, Neji. Se que lo nuestro no hubiera durado por siempre, como yo he soñado, pero hubiera preferido que durará más. Sabes que no estaba en contra de que fueras a casarte algún día, porque, desgraciadamente, las reglas y el destino así lo establecieron, tú te casarías con alguien de tu clan y yo buscaría a mi media naranja en brazos distintos a los tuyos. Pero eso no era impedimento para vivir nuestra historia...porque aun teníamos tiempo, lo mucho o poco que durara.

Oh, Neji, si supieras cuanta falta me haces en estos momentos...

No puedo dejar de admirar, con un dolor punzante en el pecho, la serenidad que refleja tu rostro. Ah, cuanto te envidio, tu siempre tan tranquilo, tan centrado, eras la representación de la cordura y la serenidad... La representación de mi momentánea felicidad.

¿Por qué tenías que irte?

Sin poder soportarlo más tiempo, me arrojo sobre tu pecho, ese que en el pasado me recibiría con una calidez inexplicable y el sonido de un corazón latiendo, ahora me recibe frío y silencioso, más no puedo alejarme, porque esta es nuestra despedida Neji y de por si era difícil pensarlo. Me parte el corazón, Neji, porque yo creí, que a pesar de no poder estar juntos, seguiríamos siendo el equipo más rápido de Konoha, seguiríamos siendo mejores amigos... Yo seguiría viendo tus perlados ojos y recibiendo esa sonrisa ladina serena, que tanto me alegra.

Porque esa era mi idea del adiós, Neji, una amistad que prevalecería. ¡Tú presencia en mi vida!

Oh, Neji... si supieras cuanto duele perderte.

Alguien viene, puedo escuchar una voz acercándose. Me alejo de ti, con mucho pesar, nadie jamás tendrá una idea de cuanto quiero seguir a tu lado. Te doy un beso en los labios y te acaricio la frente, la mejilla y me alejo de ti. Aun salen las lágrimas, el dolor no se va y quizá nunca lo haga... Pero es momento de decir adiós, me alegra que al menos uno de nosotros no esté sufriendo. Mis dedos se enredan en tus cabellos, te doy un último beso en la frente y entonces alguien termina con nuestra despedida. Mas no me alejo, aun, jamás me lo perdonaría, quiero agotarte, Neji, alejarme hasta que no quedé más remedio.

– Es hora, Tenten.

– Solo un m-momento más, Lee, no tardaré mucho.

– Eso no se puede ya...

Siento sus manos en mis hombros, me arrojo sobre ti, no quiero soltarte Neji, pero Lee se aferra con fuerza e intenta separarnos.

– ¡Suéltame, mierda!

– ¡Tenten, ya no hay tiempo!

– ¡S-Si lo hay!

Te abrazo con fuerza, pero el llanto me hace débil, ¿por qué Lee no entiende? Oh, Neji, ¿porque esto no pudo ser diferente? Te deslizas de mis manos, no podré sostenerte por siempre. Cierro los ojos y lloro con fuerza, no tienes idea de cuanto me duele.

– Suéltame, Lee, no me alejes de él, ¡p-por favor!

Pero es demasiado tarde, Hinata se ha unido a esta extraña batalla, no podré sostenerte por siempre, Neji. Me aferro con fuerza a tu brazo, ellos tiran con fuerza de mí, me están ganando, estoy demasiado débil, no quiero soltarte, más no podré aferrarme a ti por más tiempo, lo siento Neji.

– N-No me alejen de él, p-por favor, s... solo un m-momento... ¡s-solo un poco m-más!

Y ellos dudan, entonces soy capaz de volver a tu lado, te acaricio el rostro, así como siempre te ha gustado, mientras mis ojos se pasean por tu rostro y quiero grabarme tus facciones por siempre en la memoria, Neji. Quiero recordarte así, sereno, como siempre lo eras, con esa sonrisa que aun se aferra a tus labios… quiero recordar bien este momento.

Todo va a estar bien, Neji, cuidaré de Hinata tal y como lo prometí, yo estaré bien, todo estará bien. No me olvides, ¿vale? Yo nunca te olvidaré...

Y tras darte un último beso en la frente, Lee vuelve a tomarme por la cintura y me aleja de ti. Y mientras tus dedos se deslizan de los míos, solo puedo pensar en una cosa, ¿lo entiendes, verdad? Este es el adiós, Neji, este es el fin de nuestra historia.

* * *

**¿Y que opinan? ¿Me merezco un review?**

Estaba acostada, a punto de irme a dormir... y esto no me dejó, tuve que escribirlo. Espero les guste, ya saben que narrar en primera persona no es lo mío, pero quien sabe que me pasó. Espero les haya gustado, se que es un poco melancólico, pero es una despedida, ¿que esperaban?, ¿que hubiera risas y color rosa? Naaaaah, ni cuando estoy con el ánimo para escribir algo romántico me sale así...

Ojalá les guste y me dejen algún comentario, la verdad el NejiTen no es mi fuerte, pero este... prácticamente pudo escribirse solo. Bueno, paso a retirarme, me estoy muriendo de sueño ¬¬ jajajajaja ¡hasta luego!

**Chipikroou**

_Domingo 22 de Julio del año 2013_


End file.
